kiss kiss inazuma eleven
by eterna ventisca
Summary: este es nuestro primer fanfic espero les guste advertencias es yaoi los que se han cobardes favor de retirarse solo dejen review no e echo latarea me boy a morir
1. Chapter 1

Kiss kiss inazuma

Ciaossu este es mi primer fanfiction y espero que les guste

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es de level 5 el dia en que inazuma eleven go desaparesca inazuma eleven me pertenecerá

Advertencias:

Ya lo dije es mi primer fanfic perdón por las faltas ortográficas el mal yaoi y las parejas que pondré sin más el fanfic. (parejas: goenji y fubuki ,kazemaru y fudou , endo y tachimukai, midorikawa y kido, hiroto y aphrodi ,burn y atsuya)

Kiss kiss inazuma

Era un dia caluroso en Raimon los chicos con sus respectivos novios estaban peleando los taichí(semes) peleavan porque decían que era mas fácil ser un uke y los ukes decían que era mas difícil ser un uke asi que decidieron cambiar roles los taichí pasarían a ser ukes de sus ukes ahora taichí.A la mañana siguiente sus buenas amigas que también se divertían tomándoles fotos ya que son fugoshis (como nosotras ImI) les llevaron un contrato donde especificaban que los ukes pasarían a ser taichí y viceversa y que esto acabaría hasta que alguien admitiera que es mas difícil su ahora rol y las parejas quedaron haci:

Estos son los taichí: estos son los ukes:

Fubuki ….. goenji

Kazemaru ….. fudou

Tachimukai ….. Endo

Midorikawa ….. kido

Aphrodi …. hiroto

Atsuya ….. burn

Haruna: bueno asi quedan las parejas necesito sus firmas

Todos: hai

Natsumi: bueno entonces supongo que deberían salir en una cita para prepararce

Endo: bueno yo no ce que tanto critican si esto será muy fácil

Goenji: por supuesto no hay nada mas fácil

Kido: alistémonos

Fubuki: bueno ya saben el plan dirijiendose a donde estaba goenji oye fosforito ven te voy a ayudar a cambiarte

Goenji: (muy nervioso) no yo puedo solo

Fubuki: jeje no yo te voy a ayudar

Tachimukai: oye endo-chan deverias alistarte para que podamos irnos

Endo: espera tachi-kun (como es haora taichí le pone el kun)

Taichís temporales: vengan les podremos el corcet

Ukes: temporales: ok "que es corcet"

***Flash back***

Fubuki: escuchen vamos hacer que sufran como ukes mujjajajjajaj (risa malebola lose es rara)

Kazemaru: ya se como como tendremos una cita por que no les ponemos vestidos con corcet

Midorikawa: buena idea con el corcet ban admitirlo o sino se les saldrán los órganos

Atsuya: no los agamos sufrir tanto

Los demás: ¬¬ mirada fija

Atsuya: era broma jajajaja- asustado

Los demás: sabes que se lo merecen – gritando

***fin flash back***

Fubuki: bueno nos vemos en un rato para la cita (jalando del pelo a goenji) vámonos fosforito te ayudare con el corset

Goenji: esta bien esta bien pero por lo menos dime que es

Fubuki: ya lo sabras ya lo sabras

Endo: fubuki da miedo que bueno que mi lindo taichí-kun nunca seria tan malo

Tachimukai: "jejeje te equivocas endo-chan"

Hasta aquí este capitulo merecesmos reviews nos tenemos que ir liza-chan y yo porque no hemos hecho tarea por esto

Elezabeth: eso me pasa por decirle a mi mejor amiga que venga a "aser" la tarea conmigo

Liza: jeje si pero bueno que planeabas

Bueno hasta aca el cap diganos seguimos?

Ahora preguntas

¿Qué pasara en el siguiente chapter?

¿Qué le pasara al lindo fosforito con el corset?

¿quieren lemon?

¿ tachimukai es capaz de lastimar a endo-chan?

¿Qué le pasa a lupita? Ok no

Adioooos cuídense espero les guste

Hasta el siguiente chapter dijanos que quieren que pase.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por leer nuestro primer chapter este capitulo va para normavanessa2000 gracias no sabes como nos pusimos liza y yo cuando vimos nuestro primer review ( gritamos aplaudimos etc)

Chapter 2 una cita y un corset

Fubuki: bamonos fosforito

Goenji: podrias siquiera dejr de llamarme asi

Fubuki: no U.U es por cariño o prefieres que te dija llamita si una linda llamita

Goenji: te odio

Fubuki: jajajaja yo se que me amas jajaja te voy a castigar si sigues asi hoy en la noche me lo pagaras

Goenji: jejeje (nervioso) endo puedo dormir hoy en tu casa (cara de perrito mojado)

Endo: (entre risas) cla-claro goenji

Tachimukai: (negando con la cabeza) jejeje fubuki me dio una idea hoy estaras conmigo

Con goenji y fubuki en la habitacion

Fubuki: ben fosforito

Goenji: no y déjame de llamarme fosforito (debajo de la cama)

Fubuki: deacuerdo te dejare si dices que ser uke es mas difícil que ser un taichí

Goenji: deacuerdo ser un taichí es mas difícil que ser un uke :P

Fubuki: shuuya! No es asi déjate de cosas y ben te pondré el vestido °3°

Goenji: esta bien o/o

Salio de debajo de la cama

Goenji: fu-fubuki ya basta me duele( decía entre gemidos)

Fubuki: espera un poco mas ya te acostumbraras

Goenji: aaaaaa (sonrojado a mas no poder) O/O

Fubuki: solo un poco mas

Goenji: m-me duele sácalo ya sa-sacalo

Fubuki: entonces admite que ser un uke es mas difícil que un taichí

Goenji: fu-fubuki sabes que aprendi a no admitir nada

Fubuki: a eso odio de ti pero esta bien tarde o temprano lo admitirás (jalando mas duro del corset)(que pensaron?)(mal pensaron puedo ver como se pucieron de elados)

Goenji: fu-fubuki ya ya basta se me van a salir los órganos

Fubuki: a ningún uke se le han salido los órganos por usar un corset además ya esta no estubo tan mal (con una gran sonrisa en la cara)

Goenji: creo que lo disfrutaste ¬¬

Fubuki: si asi es n.n y como no aserlo cuando tengo a mi hermoso fosforito para divertirme como yo quiera si mal no lo recuerdo asi me decias tu

***flashback***

Goenji: oye fubu-chan

Fubuki: si goenji-kun

Goenji: podras venir a mi departamento (dijo en el teléfono)

Fubuki: porque

goenji: porque quiero ….. sabes solo ben te lo explico cuando vengas

Fubuki: ok voy en camino

Goenji: gracias n.n bye

Fubuki: porque querias que viniera –pasando a tu departamento ( que pasara tantantan) ( hermosos efectos verdad)

Goenji: apareciéndole por atrás esque estaba aburrido y quería que vinieras a mi apartamento(asi es el vive en su propio apartamento ya que su padre se avia transferido y se abia llevado a yukka y abandono a su único hijo naaaaa se quiso quedar por que quería a su lobito de plata)

Fubuki: (nervioso) bu-bueno y que quieres aser jugamos juegos de mesa (apartándose)

Goenji:no yo tengo otra idea metiendo su mano por debajo de la camisa del peliplata

Fubuki: etto goenji to-todavia no

Goenji por que no si aquí tengo a mi lindo lobito de plata para divertirme como yo quiera

***fin flash back***

Goenji: porque tuve que decir eso

Fubuki: ahora déjame ver que vestido te pondremos

Goenji: n-no lobito no seas asi pe-perdon pero no hagas eso

Fubuki:admite que ser un uke es mas difícil que ser un taichí

Goenji: aaaa esta bien ser un uke es mas (fue interrumpido)

Endo:maldito traidor se un taichí bueno aunque ahora eres un uke

Goenji: sabes aceptare el consejo del taichí que tiene un vestido naranja y estensiones de cabello

Endo: no te burles además jejeje tu taichí tiene la misma idea

Fubuki: exactamente guau tachimukai tu lindo uke es muy inteligente ojala fuera mi novio

goenji: me da igual

atsuya: aaaaaa el el rompió la regla segunda regla mas importante del manual del buen uke.

Kazemaru: siiiiii es casi un pecado amigo fubuki debes aserlo pagar por aber roto una regla tan importante

Kido: (asercandose a goenji) que hiciste

Goenji: no lo se

Burn: deberías correr si mi príncipe de las nieves se enoja es por algo muy malo

Goenji: adiós

Fubuki: tu adonde vas has roto una regla y las vas a pagar

Goenji: fu-fubuki lobito no se que ice pero losiento

Fubuki: no molestes y ni siquiera lo sabes a ti no te importo lo que dije de endo y según el manual del buen uke deberías averte enojado e ido para que yo te siguiera y rogara perdon

Goenji: (si eso quieres) pe-pero es que fubuki-kun es muy malo el quiere mas a endo-chan y y eso me entristece

Todos los ahora taichí: awww que lindo yo quiero uno asi

Los ahora ukes: (estallando en llanto)(bueno no tanto mas en gemidos de tristesa fingidos) son son muy malos y todos los taichís los abrazaron.

Fubuki: vamos goenji-chan no es tan malo tranquilisate.

Goenji: como quieres que me tranquilice si ya me cambiaste desde cuando sales con endo

Fubuki: que pero si yo solo te amo a ti

Goenji: mentiras tu lo amas a el y solo te quedas conmigo por lastima te odio te odio

Fubuki: (abrazando a goenji y guardándolo en su pecho) no no eso no es cierto yo te amo a ti fue un error decir eso

Goenji: (dándole unos pequeños golpes en el pecho) enserio

Fubuki: asi es asercandose para besarlo al principio fue dulce y tierno pero cuando goenji como buen uke dejo ir un suspiro la humeda lengua de fubuki entro a investigar dentro de la boca de goenji donde empezaron una lucha de lenguas donde normalmente fubuki perdia pero esta ves el lideraba dejando tatolmente expuesto a goenji.

Goenji: fu-fubuki y que me pondré para la fiesta

Fubuki: mmm espera primero que nada ¡!SALGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDOS SOLO YO PUEDO AYUDAR A MI FOSFORITO!bien –dijo el lobito sacando un vestido amarillo con flores negras (ustedes imaginen el vestido mas hermoso)(paresia una chica) y una extenciones rojas y una plancha para el pelo

Goenji: para que la plancha de pelo

Fubuki: n.n

Goenji: odio tener el pelo liso (si quieren saber cuando tubo el pelo liso favor de leer el flashback)

***flashback***

Estaban todos los chicos en ese entonces no eran mas que amigo con derecho naaa eran amigos bueno goenji con el pelo liso ya que le abian echado un liquido misterioso que encontraron en el lugar oscuro (el basurero) estaban todos borrachos en esa pijamada goenji llego al cuarto de toramaru (muy borracho)

Toramaru: shuuya-san?

Goenji: tigrito abacho

Toramaru: goenji estas ebrio y me estas preocupando dijo sobrio

Goenji: tigrito tengo que decirte algo-dijo acercándose a el peligrosamente

Toramaru: que shuuya-san dijo acercándose mas

Goenji: te quiero mi tigrito

Toramaru: shuu-no pudo terminar por un beso lento ambos los disfrutaban pero mas el que estaba sobrio

Toramaru: shuuya-san jamas vi tu pelo asi

Goenji: jueguemos

Toramaru: si si eso quieres

Goenji te amo toramaru y quiero aserte mio (debido a la cerveza olvido lo que hicieron esa noche

***fin del flash back***

Hasta aca este capitulo espero les guste merecemos reviews?

Liza: perfecto Elizabeth lo dejas en la parte mas interesante

Elizabeth: jejeje es para darle mas sabor al texto

Liza: mas le vale a goenji que no lastime a mi lobito o si no lo mato ¬¬

Elizabeth: ahora las preguntas

¿se me bera bien el color naranja? Na son bromas (liza)

¿quieren leer el lemon de toramaru y goenji?

¿Qué otra regla abra en el manual del buen uke?

Adiooooos nos leemos en el próximo chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaaa aca les traemos el tercer capitulo de kiss kiss inazuma

Espero les guste vamos a tratar de ponerle comedia bueno y gracias por leerlo y por los reviews y bueno aca el capitulo

Una cita un corcet parte 2

Fubuki: en que tanto piensas si solo te estoy phanchandote el pelo

Goenji: no en nada es solo que (pensamientos goen ji no se si decirte que entre toramaru y yo ubo halgo ) estoy pensando en donde vamos a ir

Fubuki: a por eso no te preocupes de echo vamos seguido ahora ponte esto (mostrándole ropa)

Goenji: como que me cambie no ire con este estúpido vestido oye y si no llevare esto porque me pusiste el corcet (enojado)

Fubuki: esque quería ver que cara ponías

Goenji: SHIROU FUBUKI ERES UN DEMONIO

Fubuki: regla del uke sufrir si es necesario para que su taichí este bien no rompas mas reglas

(cuarto de atsuya y burn)

Atsuya: si no sales inmediatamente del closet y te pones esto te guro que me las vas a pagar

Burn: no no y no nunca me pondría algo como eso

Atsuya: y si evitamos esto y dices que ser un uke es mas difícil que ser un taichí

Burn: atsuya porfavor no dire eso no soy tan débil como goenji

Goenji: (muy enojado) que dijiste

Burn: jejeje (viendo a los ahora ukes) jajajajajajajajajajajajaja como se pudieron poner eso parecen parecen chica jajajaja que buenos ukes son

Kido: a el (muy serio)

Hiroto: jejeje atsuya dejanos nosotros lo vestimos (sacando a todos los ahora taichís del cuarto)

DENTRO DE LA HABITACION

Todos ahora ukes menos burn: quédate quieto de una buena ves

Burn: nunca

Endo: (dirigiéndose a burn) si no te quedas quieto te guro que te violo

Tachimukai: (triste) QUE TU QUIERES HACER QUE

Endo: no tachi-kun no quise decir eso

Tachimukai: (con la vos entrecortada) sabes que solo déjalo asi

Hubo una batalla para vestir a burn pero lo lograron y asi se vestieron cada ahora ukes (piensen que son indenticas a chicas)

GOENJi (FOSFORITO): llevaba una falda amarilla muy corta una camisa roja que se amarraba en el estomago y mostraba todo el ombligo también llevaba unos all start rojos las extenciones en su ahora cabello liso y unas orejitas de gato.

ENDO: llevaba una falda naranja un poco mas larga que la de goenji una camisa amarilla que también se amarraba en el estomago y unos all star anaranjados y llevaba extenciones en su cabello y también llevaba unas orejas de conejo y no cargaba su banda en la cabeza pero como insistia en llevarla se la puso en la muñeca

KIDOU: llevaba una falda negra con verde un poco corta con una camisa al igual que los anteriores color roja y unos all star verdes con su cabello no hubo mucho problema ya que lo tiene un poco largo y también cargaba unas orejitas de zorrito

BURN: llevaba una falda negra un poco corta con una camisa roja carmesí que también se amarraba en el estomago le plancharon el cabello y llevaba extensiones negras grises y rojas y unas orejitas de gato

FUDOU: (nota en este fic tiene el cabello largo como endo) llevaba una falda negra con una camisa como las anteriores azul oscuro y unas extensiones blancas cafes y negras en el cabello y unjas adorables orejas de conejo

HIROTO: llevaba una falda morada un poco corta y una camisa rosada fuerte que también se amarraba en el estomago y llevaba extenciones risadas en su cabello y unos all start morados y unas adorables orejas de zorrito

(EN LA DISCOTECA)

Fubuki: oigan ya volvemos es que toko y las demás están en la entrada y las iremos a traer para que se vengan a bailar con nosotros

***flash back***

Toko: hola aphrodi iremos nosotras también a la disco y les queremos presentar a nuestros novios cuando llegemos les avisamos

Aphrodi: ok esta bien y pues asi sera mas divertido

***fin flash back***

Endo: (se seguía sintiendo mal por lo que dijo y como iso sentir a su lindo ahora taichí) iras tu también tachi-kun

Tachimukai: (serio) si porque aprovecharas que no estaremos aquí ni atsuya ni yo para besar a burn

Aphrodi: vamos chicos o si no las chicas se enojaran

(ENTRADA DE LA DISCO)

Touko: hola chicos como les esta llendo

Tachimukai: (llorando) mi endo-chan ama a burn

Lika: no tachi-kun debio ser un accidente

Reika: si y dijanme alguien a dicho algo

Fubuki: mi fosforito casi lo admite pero llego endo y ya no lo dijo

Natsumi: encerio nunca crei que el gran shuuya goenji lo fuera a admitir

Haruna y aki: vamos tachimukai ya no llores

(DENTRO DE LA DISCOTECA)

Kido: oigan es muy aburrido quedarnos sentados vamos a caminar un poco

Todos los ahora ukes: ahí

Chico 1: pero miren que tenemos aquí acercándose a kido una linda chica

Kido: su- suéltame

Chico 5: digamos que mis amigos y yo (señalando a unos chicos) estamos muy aburridos diganme cuanto cobran

Endo: (dándole una cachetada) como que cuanto cobramos nosotros no somo damas de compañía (prostitutas)

Chico 2: oye no deberías golpiar a tus jefes

Chico 3: a ellos

Chico 4: (agarrando a fudou y comensandolo a besar) no podrán irse

Después los otros chicos agararon a todos los ahora ukes para besarlos pero no sabían como parecía como si los ahora ukes los estaban besando y ellos poniendo resistencia

En ese momento llegaron los ahora taichí no podían creer lo que estaban viendo sus novios los chicos que les guraban que los amaban cuando estaban solos los que hacían todo por ellos estaban besando a otros chicos en ese momento se les rompió el corazón y no solo a ellos si no que también a las chicas que estaban viendo como sus novios estaban siendo besados por sus "amigos"

Fubuki: (llorando) go-goenji que haces tu y yo TERMINAMO TE ODIO SHUUYA GOENJI TE ODIO

Goenji: (separándose del chico) fubuki no es lo que crees

Tachimukai: (viendo a endo) TE ODIO QUE TONTO SOY ENAMORARME DE TI ESTO SE ACABO

Aprhodi: hi-hiroto co-como pudiste NUNCA QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA

Hiroto: no angelito déjame te explico

Atsuya: burn tu y yo TERMINAMOS

Burn: no no hagas eso yo te amo solo a ti

Midorikawa: YUTTO KIDO TE ODIO ERES LA PEOR PERSONA QUE CONOSCO NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MAS IDIOTA

Kido: no heladito no si yo ni se quienes son ellos

Kazemaru: AKIO FUDOU TE ODIO ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR NUNCA QUIERO SABER ALGO DE TI

Y hasta aquí este capitulo espero les guste este lo hice yo Elizabeth claro con un poco de ayuda de liza jeje hoy no pudo venir espero les guste dijanme meresco reviews

Y ahora las preguntas:

Alguien quiere ser mi amigo o amiga? (Elizabeth)

Que quieren que pase en el siguiente chapter

Los ahora taichí perdonaran a sus traidores ahora ukes

CHAN CHAN CHAN nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo espero les guste con cariño elizabeth


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia inazuma eleven no pertenece le pertenece a level 5

Bueno amigos aquí esta nuestro nuevo chapter perdón por la mala ortografía pero estudiar para un examen y escribir un chapter no combina y bla bla bla

Este chapter se llama:

Peleas te odio, 4 reconciliaciones y un adiós para siempre part 1

Rika: chicos como pudieron creí que eramos amigos por que?(con lagrimas en los ojos)

Reika: jamás creí que serian capaz de algo asi

Haruna: además quido crei que odiabas a mi novio porque lo besaste (con el alma partida) (bueno del odio al amor solo hay un paso (liza) no creen)

Kido: y lo sigo odiando te juro Haruna….. ( no pudo terminar porque su hermana salio corriendo llorando parecía una fuente andante (liza) ok perdón soy muy cruel)

Natsumi: increíble que en el pasado me gustabas shuuya goenji ( salio corriendo para que su padre le compre zapatos y olvidarse de ese pendejo de mierda (liza) xD xD)

Todos: O.o (Reika y Rika fueron de tras de ellas)

Fudou: Como aremos para que noscrean? (dijo decidido y muy triste)

Endo: nose pero hay que lograr yo no puedo vivir sin mi tachi-kun

Goenji: "no puede ser ensima tengo culpa por lo de toramaru" (pensó muy tristemente) estoy deacuerdo (dijo muy decidido)

Kido: vamos antes que nos metamos en mas lios

Todos: hi

En casa de natsumi

(Todos comiendo botes de helado de chocolate y llorando)

Haruna: no puede ser que mi hermano me alla echo esto

Midorikawa: y yo… crei… que… mi….kido….. me….. iba….. ser…. Fiel…( dijo comiendo un helado de chocolate) ¡ROMPIO LA REGLA MAS IMPOTANTE DEL MANUAL DEL BUEN UKE!

Las chicas: ¿?

Kazemaru : después les explicamos (dijo llorando)

Atsuya: burn crei que decía la verdad cuando me decía te amo (ok eso es muy cursi para mi) (dijo llorando)

Aphrodi: aun no puedo puedo creer lo que mi lindo alien acaba de hacer (dijo tratando de desaogarse con su elado celestial)

Midorikawa: este es el sexto bote que me como y no sabe a chocolate sabe atrición

Todos/as: MALDITOS TRIDORES (dijieron fuertemente llorando)

Con los ahora ukes

Kido: el amor de mi vida y mi hermana enojados con migo, me han tomado como prostituta y no se que hacer MIERDA peor no puede ser este dia

Hiroto: no puede ser

Goenji: nadie me contesta (colgando su celular)

burn: deverdad si somos insencibles odio admitir eesto pero ser uke es peor que (fuen interrumpido por el ruido de llanto)

fubuki: si claro como a ti no te duele como a nosotrosnatsumi: no puedo creerlo es cierto ustedes an salido mas tiempos con ellos por eso les duele

mastachimukai: porque esto me pasa a mi me regresare a mi otro colegio

fubuki: cierto hoy mismo consigo un boleto para irme a hokkaido

atsuya: llevame contigo

bueno hasta aquí este chap espero que les guste y sino porfa dejen review con cansejos etc

haora preguntas

¿que pasara haora con la relaiones?

¿comere hoy pizza? Perdón tengo hambre :3 (liza)

¿Qué pasaran con los putos de los novios de las chicas?

¿el fosforito se metio en un lio mas grande?

¿mi prfe me creerá que mi perro se comio mi tarea? (liza)

Elizabeth- yadeja esas cosas fuera de lugar

Liza- no están fuera de lugar dije "haora las preguntas" no especifique que preguntas

Elizabeth- ¬¬

Liza- :3

Elizabeth y liza- bye cuedense no olviden dejar review


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aca el nuevo capitulo mi linda y bella amiga liza lo dejo en suspenso como ya saben inazuma eleven no nos pertenece es de level 5 espero les guste este capitulo  
Peleas te odio, 4 reconciliaciones y un adiós para siempre part 2  
Anteriormente:  
Fubuki: hoy mismo me compro un boleto para ir a hokkaido  
Atsuya: llévame contigo  
Episodio actual  
Midorikawa: no creen que eso es algo exagerado  
Aphrodi: es cierto además porque estamos llorando (secándose las lagrimas) si ellos creen que pueden usarnos herir nuestros sentimientos jugar con nosotros y después engañarnos están muy equivocados  
Tachimukai: (secándose las lagrimas) aphrodi tiene razón y que si ya no nos quieren al diablo su amor como si solo esllos estuvieron en inazuma hay que hacerlos sufrir también que nos extrañen hay que hacer que se arrepientan por habernos hecho llorar  
Fubuki: bien dicho tachimukai  
Natsumi: (viendo a las demás chicas) vámonos antes que nos metan en mas problemas  
Chicas: ahí  
Haruna: chicos nosotras tenemos tareas que hacer hablamos luego ok  
Ahora taichís: ahí  
(LAS CHICAS SE FUERON)  
Fubuki: hagamos una pijamada  
Atsuya: si en nuestro casa  
Tachimukai: si eso nos encantara  
Kazemaru: hay que comprar cosas no lo creen esta noche será toda una locura  
Aphrodi: oigan en mi casa hay todo lo que necesitamos mejor vamos alla además ahí tengo algo de alchol  
Fubuki: jejeje esta noche de verdad será inolvidado  
(en la MANSION de aphrodi)  
Los chicos se habían enborrachado a mas no poder y como no si cada chico había bebido por lo menos 2 botellas de vodka  
Fubuki: sa-saben hip chicos yo los quieron mucho espero siempre seamos amigos hip  
Aphrodi: (terminando su botella de vodka) jugemos verdad o reto si les cae reto deberán cumplirlo  
Midorikawa: yo primero  
Todos los presentes: ahí  
Atsuya: si cae tapa dice el reto o la verdad al que le caiga base resive el reto o le toca admitir verdad  
Todos los presentes: ahí  
Midorikawa: bueno comienzo (girando la botella) balla tachimukai te toca con kazemaru  
Tacimukai: bien kazemaru verdad o reto  
Kazemaru: mmm reto  
Tachimukai: bueno te reto a que te tomes una foto sin camisa y se la mandes a goenji  
Kazemaro: por-porque a goenji  
Tachimukai: porque el se quedara sorprendido y cuando fodou se entere se pondrá como loco por los celos  
Atsuya: (estallando en risa) muy buena tachimukai yo te tomo la foto kazemaru  
Kazemaru: okey pero rápido (comenzó a quitarse la camisa muy sensualmente) hasta quedar sin ella  
Atsuya: muy bien ya la tome ahora enviar  
(con los traidores)  
Goenji: (muy sorprendido por la imagen que le acababa de llegar) oye fudou deberías ver esto pero antes prométeme no enogarte  
Fudou: esta bien supongo  
Kido: que pasa  
Hiroto: no lo se al parecer le llego una imagen a goenji  
Fudou: tu maldito traidor no que te gustaba tu lindo lobito de plata porque te estas metiendo con mi lindo kazemaru  
Goenji: (enojado) oye a mi me lo envio el no es mi culpa que el me quiera mas a mi que a ti  
Endo: oye goenji  
Goenji: (enojado) que endo  
Endo: tu EX – novio me mando esta foto (mostrándole una foto de fubuki sin camisa con orejas de gato y con la boca tirando un beso)  
Hiroto:si a mi también me callo  
Kido y burn: si a mi también  
Fudou: a mi también al parecer tu uke no es tan inocente  
Goenji:(estaba que se moria de los celos) que diablos porque les a mandado esa imagen o bueno mas importante porque no me lo a mandado ami  
Endo: no es por nada pero le acabas de ser infiel y acaban de romper que esperabas  
Goenji: cállate idiota sabes que voy a llamarle  
(con los del corazón destrozado)  
Fubuki: (viendo su celular) oigan chicos es el maldito traidor ya debio haber visto las imágenes que hago  
Midorikawa: pásamelo quiero hablar muy seriamente con el  
Atsuya: tu serio además yo soy tu hermano mejor pásamelo a mi  
Kazemaru: porque no una pequeña broma  
Tachimukai: interesante que clase de broma  
Aphrodi: que tal si le dice que quiere hablar con el y tratasa de aventártele pero cuando mas te quiera pones resistencia as que te quiera para después vengarte por lo que te hizo

Fubuki: jeje buena idea te lo pasare a ti me querido hermano  
Midorikawa: oye fubuki desde hace cuanto somos hermanos?  
Atsuya: oye hermano estoy aquí  
Fubuki: a perdona es que estoy un poco mareado  
Atsuya: (con una voz de preocupasion) hola  
Goenji: (enojado) oye atsuya pásame a fubuki debo hablar con el  
Atsuya: oye goenji el dice que no quiere habalr con nadie ahorita que solo quiere verte a ti  
Midorikawa: pásamelo

midorikawa: escucha fosforito mas bale que te calmes estamos tratando de olvidarlos y nos estas haciendo perder la consentracion

goenji: estan tratando de olvidarnos mandandonos fotos ¬¬

midorikawa: ten aphrodi di algo

aphrodi: ya beran como lo callo, ola fosforito?

goenji: que pasa aphrodi?

aphrodi: adios fosforito

goenji: esper... (no pudo terminar porque le colgo)

Todos los presentes menos aphrodi: todos alaben al gran dios aphrodi que pudo callar a l imbnecil del fosforito  
(con los traidores)  
Endo: etto goenji que paso  
Goenji: (con una aura demoniaca) HIROTO GRACIAS A TU AFEMINADO NOVIO NO PUDE HABALR CON MI LOBITO DE PLATA  
Hiroto: arch arch tu fuiste el que traiciona a fubuki ¬¬  
Goenji: que dijiste (sacando un balón)

aaaa me bloquie

ayudame

hiroto: etto goenji que tal si yo le hablo a aphrodi el si me va a querer hablar

fudou: claro como el no se enojo contigo

kido: chicos hay que saber donde estan para poder hablar con ellos

(con los del corazon rotos)

fubuki: eres mi idolo aphrodi oigan pero como vamos a hacer el plan oigan porque no la hacen ustedes tambien

atsuya: como no entiendo

fubuki: sencillo midorikawa llama a kido y diles que acxedemos a hablar con ellos y les dice que estamos aca

midorikawa: pero queremos que nos exytañen o no

fubuki: si pero antes que vengan se ponen la misma ropa que yo (solo estaba con unos calcetines y un short algo corto y llebaba unas adorables orejitas de neko)

que estas planeando

fubuki: haora tengo que hoblarles a mis otros amigos

todos menos el lobito de plata: ?

fubuki: hola chicos necesito un favor

(con los traidores)

endo: kido estas seguro?

Kido: si de verdad ellos me dijeron que viniéramos aca

Hiroto: bueno pero no es raro que nos quieran ver después de lo que paso

Endo: a lo mejor se dieron cuenta de lo que en verdad paso (tocando el timbre)

cuando bieron que no serbia el timbre decidieron entrar y encontraron a sus ex en las piernas de otros chicos

si quieren entenderlo no sean flojeros y lean el flashback

***flashback***

fubuki: hola amigos necesito un favor

amigo1: que necesitas

fubuki: tienes novia

amigo1: no

fubuki: y los demas

?

amigo1: tampoco

fubuki: este es el plan cuando llegen nuestros ex quero que nosbean a nosotros riendono en el sofa y nosotros en sus piernas para que sientan lo que sentimos ok (que mente mas malebola alaben al dios fubuki (liza) )

amigo1: ok

***fin del flashback***

(no era tan largo verdad)

endo: no puedo creerlo

goenji: (MURIENDOSE DE LOS CELOS) SHIROU FUBUKI

Fubuki: pues aquí pasando el tiempo y tu a porcierto suerte con ese chico se veian muy felices juntos (sacándole la lengua) pero es mejor asi aquí estoy con mi lindo osito (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Buenoo hasta aca este capitulo a lo mejor hoy el siguiente capitulo sinceramente se me fue la inspiración espero les aya gustado y ahora las preguntas:

¿Qué les parecio este capitulo?

Cual es su color favorito el mio es el rojo (Elizabeth)

¿quieren que halla pelea entre el amigo de fubuki y el fosforito?

Quieren que Toramaru salga ya en este fic es malo

Quienes serán esos chicos

Que parejas se separaran para siempre (creo que ya lo saben)

Que fanfic me recomiendan que sea yaoi y de preferencia goenjixfubuki? (Elizabeth)

Liza: menos mal deviamos hacer preguntas de el fanfic Elizabeth MADURA

Elizabeth: esque todos lo hacían y yo quería ser popular además quiero conocer mejor a las personas por las que escribimos nuestro fic gracias a ustedes los hacemos.

Nos leemos luego

Y TODOS ADOREMOS AL DIOS APHRODI


	6. Chapter 6

Hola como están amigos perdón por la tardanza hemos tenido uno pequeños problemas pero aquí esta nuestro nuevo chapter bueno espero que les guste advertencia inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level 5 bueno este chap se llama :

Peleas te odio 4 reconsiliciones y un adiós para siempre part 3

Goenji: "no puedo creer esto"

Fubuki: que pasa goenji te bes algo enojado

Goenji: no para nada después de todo ya no somos nada asi que puedes hacer lo que se te venga la gana "voy hacer que le duela esto" sinceramente creo que jamas sentí amor porti porque me dolería que estuvieras con esta masofia

Endo: ya goenji no te enojes espero que estés bien tachi oye tu (dijo señalando al que abrazaba a tachimukai)

Amigo2: que (dijo un poco nervioso)

Endo: cuida bien ami tachi

Amigo2: acento la cabeza en señal que si

Kido: bueno creo que hay que irnos pero antes mido quiero decirte perdón no me importa que estés lejos de mi si estas feliz

Midorikawa se sentía mal porque el lo amaba y por alguna razón sabía que de verdad no fue culpa de el quería llorar y decirle que volvieran pero quería pensarlo bien

Midorikawa: gracias kido U.U parecía que no le importaba lo que le decía el chico con lentes pero por dentro lloraba y el chico con lentes lo conocía como el campo de futbol y sabía que estaba asi

Hiroto: vámonos ya no hay que molestarlos mas

Todos: si

Se fueron todos de ese lugar con el corazón roto pero aun asi no se daría por vencidos

Aphrodi: chicos creo que quiero irme ami casa

Kazemaru: porque aphrodi

Aphrodi: no me siento bien

Todos: bueno adiós

Aprhodi: adiós chicos n.n

Fubuki: gracias amigos les debo una

Amigo3: Yo diría que no de todos modos te hicimos pasar una gran verguensa

Amigo1: si es cierto

Fubuki: justo cuando crei aber olvidado eso me lo recuerdan ¬¬

***Flash back***

Amigo3: fubuki mira te traje un elado

Amigo1: yo te un vaso con agua traje agua

Los dos amigos se tropezaron y el helado y el agua salieron volando el elado fue directo al cabello de fubuki y el agua en sus pantalones el pobre chico parecía que se había echo en los pantalanes y su pelo se veía muy gracioso

Persona 1: miren ese chico se orino en los pantalones

Persona 2: ¿Cuántos años tienes chico? ¿1? Jajajajajaja

Todas las personas presentes meno los amigos de fubuki y fubuki: jajajajajajajajaja niño pipi niño pipi jajajajaja

***fin del flash back***

Fubuki: cada ves que me bei una de esas personas me decían niño pipi

Amigo1: es increíble que soportaras eso por 2 meses

Amigo3 bueno nosotros nos vamos aber una nueva película con nuestras amigas

Amigo2: por ahora amigas des pues de la peli quien abe

Midorikawa: sus acecinas

Todos menos los amigos: jajajajajaja

Los amigos: OYE

Fubuki: bueno adiós suerte n.n

Amigos: gracias ¬¬

Todos: no se pasen en el cine recuerden que hay hoteles (dijieron con una vos picara)

Amigos: malditos

Todos: QUE

Amigos: nada n.n

Con aphrodi

Aphrodi: "hiroto la verdad te extraño mucho no sé qué voy hacer extraño muchos abrazos y tus besos sobretodo que me digas mi angelito"(pensó el chico muy deprimido)que es eso un perrito (dijo con estrellas en los ojos) ben perrito ben (el perrito se le lanzo y le mordió la mano) HAY PERRO ESTÚPIDO (dijo tirándolo ocasionando que llorara) eso y mas te mereces

Empeso a llover "o genial" pensó el pobre angelito (liza: quien vio esa película a mi me causa gracia bueno me Sali del tema Elizabeth: como siempre liza y Elizabeth: corre película) lugo se empeso a escuchar unos gruñidos

Aphrodi: qu…..e e….s es…..e rui….do (dijo el chico total mente pálido del miedo)

Aphrodi: MIERDA (dijo el chico corriendo)

Unos enormes y feroses perros salieron de tras de el ladrando el pobre chico a causa del la lluvia se deslizo el pobre chico estaba aterrado los perros también pararon amenazaron sacando los colmillos, gruñendo y ladrando

Aphrodi: AUXILIOOO

¿?: hey perros idiotas por aquí (dijo un chico lazando unas piedras)

Aphrodi: HIROTO NO

Hiroto: por aquí (dijo sacando un balon de futboll) los perros se le acercaron rrapidamente

Hiroto: listo (dijo con una mirada diabólica) ESTO SE GANAN POR MOLESTAR A MI APRECIADO ANGELITO (dijo asciendo una técnica navaja meteoro eso los saco a los perros a volar (liza: es el gato volador el gato volador Elizabeth: liza son perros :3 liza: parece que necesito lentes Elizabeth: pero no es televisión liza y Elizabeth: corre película) los perros se fueron sin embargo aphrodi no podía levantarse y la lluvia estaba cada vez mas y mas fuerte

Hiroto: ¿mi angelito estas bien? Dijo el chico muy preocupado

Aphrodi: si porque viniste

Hiroto: nunca me fui de tu lado

Aphrodi: hiroto (dijo el chico feliz de que está a su lado)

Hiroto: ten tapate (dijo el chico dándole una chaqueta) ¿puedes pararte?

Aphrodi: no mi lindo alien (dijo en un tono muy cariñoso)

Hiroto: vente llevare en mis brazos (dijo con una inevitable sonrisa)

Aphrodi : gracias n.n

Hiroto lo llevo en el hotel mas sercano

Bueno chicos hasta aquí este chapter no olviden dejar reviews en el próximo les tengo una gran sorpresa perdonen por tardar tanto bueno haora las preguntas

¿Cuál será la sor presa?

¿aphrodi perdonara a hiroto?

¿midorikawa hablara con kido?

¿a fubuki se le olvidara ese trauma?

Elizabeth y liza : chao cuídense pórtense bien naaaaa desde cuando los adolescentes nos portamos bien no olviden alimentar asu perro porque sino se ba a comer a aphrodi y a si ADOREN AL SENSUAL DIOS APHRODI


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaa perdón por la tardanza pero debido a eso hemos decidido darles un regalos las 4 primeras parejas que nos manden les haremos un one-shot puede ser como quieran solo nos deben decir las parejas mmmm que más a si pronto nos darán las notas a si que si nos tardamos un poco ahí esta la razón o también perdón por los errores ortográficos debo dejarles planas a liza jejeje pero bueno ya saben level 5 es propietario de inazuma eleven porque no les pusieron yaoi pero bueno acá el capítulo:

Primera reconciliación hiroto y aphrodi

En el hotel:

Hiroto: seguro estas bien no quieres ir al hospital?

Aphrodi: por tercera ves no

Hiroto: oye angelito

Aphrodi: dime

Hiroto: perdóname

Aphrodi: hi-no pudo seguir porque su exnovio o novio (Elizabeth: no estoy muy segura) actual le puso una mano en la boca para que se callara

Hiroto: losiento te e echo hacer cosas que tu nunca harias se muy bien que lo que paso hace un rato era tan solo una mentira para hacernos sentir mal sinceramente si funsiono no sabes cuantos celos tenia no sabes que ganas de golpiar al tio ese tenia y lo peor es que no podía te veias sumamente feliz y eso me hacia sentír mal lamento haberte hacer sentir mal lamento que por mi culpa lloraras lo que paso en la disco no fue lo que viste pero en este momento ya no importa mucho solo quiero saber si me perdonaras porque mi corazón esta triste sin ti angelito porfavor perdonane (eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero aphrodi si lo logro oir )

**pensamientos de hiroto**

Angelito perdóname por favor me siento mal si no te tengo y pensar en que puedes estar con alguien mas me rompe el corazón o bueno lo que queda de el.

**fin de sus pensamientos**

Aphrodi: hi-hiroto (comenzó a llorar) si lo sabias porque no les dijiste a los demás?

Hiroto: no se los dije porque aruinaria el plan de ustedes

Aphrodi: sabes hiroto yo también te amo y perdóname haberte echo sentir todo eso pero para tu desgracia e decidido volver con mi exnovio

Hiroto: que tu que idiota entonces porque me dices te amo solo me creas falsan iluciones

Aphodi: (muriéndose de la risa) si será idiota recuerdas tu y yo terminamos en la disco

Hiroto: entonces eso me hace

Aphrodi: mi exnovio

Hiroto: aphrodi gracias angelito TE AMO y se le tiro encima para comenzar a besarlo

Aphrodi: oye hiroto ba-basta

Hiroto: pero angelito

Aphrodi: si me contestas bien una pregunta

Hiroto: esta bien angelito dime cual es tu pregunta

Aphodi: te recuerdas como nos hicimos novios

Hiroto: claro que si como olvidarlo

Aphrodi: entonces como paso

Hiroto: esta bien ahorito te lo recuerdo (se subio a la cama con aphrodi y comenzó un calido abrazo)

Aphrodi: bueno (devolviendo el abrazo)

Hiroto: Habíamos acabado un entrenamiento en ese entonces por alguna razón no me hablabas y si me hablabas era para estar jode y jode

Aphrodi: oye yo no havia eso solo te mostraba mis sentimientos de otra manera

Hiroto: cállate y deja te recuerdo

Aphrodi: esta bien inflando graciosamente sus cachetes

Hiroto: en que me quede a ya me recuerdo por alguna razón tu me atraías siempre eras tan perfecto digno de un dios

Aphrodi: eso soy

Hiroto: no tu eres una diosa (enfatizando la plabra diosa) aprodi viene de aphrodita la diosa de la bellesa

Aphrodi: (enojado odiaba que lo confundieran con una chico) mejor deja de decir cosas de las que te puedas lamentar y sigue

Hiroto: como ordene mi linda diosa, pero siempre que trataba acercarme más a ti te ibas con fubuki y kazemaru y comenzaban a reírse de mi pero porque aunque algún día me lo dirás quiero

Saberlo ya pero bueno en ese día tu me habias visto con ulvida ella me había besado pero tu pensaste que había sido alreves cuando me di cuenta tu te fuiste corriendo llorando y habias botado un carta fui por ella y la abri me quedo comio un idiota al ver lo que decía

Aphrodi: encerio y que decía (Elizabeth: que bueno que se lo haya preguntado aphrodi porque yo quiero saber)

Hiroto: ahorita llego a esa parte mi linda diosa asique espere un poco

Aphrodi: te odio

Hiroto: como

Aphrodi: nada

Hiroto: bueno la carta decía: para alguien muy especial para mí sé qué hace tiempo te he estado evadiendo la verdad es que me gustas mucho y no he sabido cómo decírtelo es algo patético de mi parte decírtelo por miedo de una carta pero esa es la verdad atentamente: afuro terumi (aphrodi) para serte sincero sentí miedo esa ves creí que ya nunca ibas a querer verme pero que se suponía que debías pensar cuando te encontré se me partio el corazón estabas llorando debajo de un árbol del bosque de raimon (Elizabeth: lo admito eso lo invente pero es para que se vea mejor) tu cabello cubria tus ojos por eso no podias verme pero yo si a ti para decir si me sentí mal cunado oi que decias en medio de todos esos sollozos porque porque me enamore de ti hiroto porque no de alguien mas porque presisamente de ti en ese momento iva a ir a hablarte pero me quede quieto al ver que tiraste una bolita de papel que tenia una h y una a dentro de un corazón en ese momento decidi acercarme te diste cuenta y me dijiste

Aphrodi: baka aléjate no quiero volver a verte nunca

Hiroto: lamento mucho lo que viste pero no pasa nada entre ulvida y yo en ese momento te tome de las piernas y por mas que me golpiabas no te deje escapar te lleve a una heladería y te ordene que pidieras un helado de chocolate cuando te lo sirvieron te diste cuenta de lo que decía

Aphrodi: aun no puedo creer lo que paso esa ves

Hiroto: déjame acabar la historia

Aphrodi: esta bien pero no te ponjas de malas asi me das miedo

Hiroto: gracias bueno el helado tenia escrito con chocolates de colores te amo y quiero que seas mi novio en ese momento te habias puesto a llorar gracias a Dios estaba solo

Aphrodi: te equivocas gracias a mi estaba solo

Hiroto: esta bien gracias al hermoso dios aphrodi estaba solo bueno sinceramente no sabia que hacer asi que se me ocurrio acercarme cuando te abraze me comenzaste a besar tu beso era muy puro y romántico pero después comenze e meter mis manos por tu camisa (también se le llama polera) y tu dejaste escapar un gemido y aproveche para hacer el beso mas profundo cuabdo terminamos por la falta del torpe oxigeno (oxigeno arruinado besos desde el año 1) me dijiste: te amo hiroto y acepto si sere tu novio cuando salimos de la heladería habían un monton de locas fugoshis pidiéndonos que nos diéramos un beso para que les tomaran fotografía pero desde ese dia comenzamos a ser novias y aunque nos peliemos o pasemos por duras pruebas yo sigo sintiendo lo mismo que ese dia.

Aphrodi: hi-hiroto yo también te amo de esa forma pero no quiere que sientas lo que sentiste aquel dia

Hiroto: pero angelito

Aphrodi: quiero que me quieras aun mas porque yo lucho para sentir aun mas por ti te amo esas fueron sus ultims palabras ya que se callo profundamente dormido

Hiroto: gracias aphrodi me alegra saber que sietes eso por feliz noche mi angelito y le di un beso de bunas noches al ver que su novio tenia un poco abierta su boca se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que eran los 3:30 de la mañana al parecer se habían quedado hablando mucho tiempo.

Esa noche estaba asiendo un frio muy fuerte cuando se dio la vuelta hiroto para ver a aphrodi se dio cuenta que estaba temlando asi que lo aropo y se dedica a abrazarlo para quitarle el frio

Hiroto: me alegra mucho regresar contigo aunque nos peliemos debes saber que siempre te estare esperando porque tu eres mi razo para seguir viviendo mi angelito espero tengas dulces sueños y al decir eso el también callo profundamente dormido.

/*******************************************************************************/

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo espero les haya gustado esto lo hice yo elizanbeth nos vamos ir turnadno con liza sinceramente lo gracioso se lo dejo a liza y yo hago lo cursi asique si queo muy cursi mátenme a mi y no a liza ella debe acabar este fic

Pero bueno las preguntas

Qué opinan de este chapter?

Cual será la siguiente renconsilacion?

Ya adivinaron que pareja hara el adiós para siempre?

Y bueno hasta aca tratare de subir hoy el siguiente chapter saludos a todos por cada review que dejan mido-chan se gana un helado

Liza y Elizabeth: matta ne nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaa aca el nuevo chapter espero les guste este capitulo como me lo pidió dawn- chapo sea midorikawa y kido espero les guste y bueno level 5 no me pertenece

Segunda reconcilacion kido y midorikawa

midorikawa en su casa pensaba en las palabras del chico con lentes y después de pensarlo estaba totalmente convencido de que kido lo amaba quería hablar con el chico pero por alguna razón tenía miedo de que le digiera que tuvo su oportunidad o que ya no lo amaba pero recordó que dijo no me importa si estas lejos de mi si estas feliz asique decidió ir a su mansión aunque ya era muy noche pero el chico peli verde no le importo deciaba ya a su estratega asique tomo un abrigo ya que la noche era fría y se fue corrió para llegar lo más pronto posible ya que la noche se veía peligrosa luego un hombre apareció con un cuchillo

hombre: oye chico esta no es tiempo para pasar por aqui-dijo el hombre acercándose

midorikawa: lo lamento señor pero podría alejarse un poco de mi-ya que lo tenía contra la pared

hombre: qué lindo cabello tienes niño

midorikawa: gracias pero de verdad ya me tengo que ir

hombre: enserio creerías que dejaríamos ir a una lindura como tu

hombre 2: sabes chico yo amo a personas tan bellas como tu si te arrodillas y me pides que te deje ir lo puedo pensar

midorikawa: señor por...haaa- el chico gimio porque el señor le toco

hombre: pensándolo bien CHICOS VENGAN

Aparecieron toda una pandilla y cada uno llevaba armas blancas (es decir que no llevaban arma de fuego)

¿?: Déjenlo

pandillero1: que quieres mocoso

pandillero2: ni siquiera vale la pena no es tan lindo como el -dijo mientras agarro a mido de una forma muy brusca

midorikawa: kido vete

kido: no te dejare solo

pandillero2: esta bien si quieres jugar al super héroe el que gane se quedara con esta lindura le dejo mientras se acercaba para besar a mido

kido: te dije que lo dejaras le dijo mientras le tiraba un puñetazo a la cara

pandillero2: jjajajaaja novato ten-dijo dándole con un mazo enorme en el estomago

kido: aaa -grito de dolor callendo

midorikawa: no kido vete

kido: no me ire

midorikawa: mirame kido mírame dijo el pobre peli verde

kido lo miro a los ojos

midorikawa: estaré bien vete-dijo el peli verde en un tono calmado y de alguna forma cariñoso

kido: no permitiré que te hagan daño ya te e echo mucho daño yo como para permitir que una sola lagrima caiga por tu mejilla

pandillero1: tienes valor chico es muy interesante pero sabes te metiste con la gente equivocada

kido: bueno creo que debería hacer mi nueva técnica pensó el chico mientras saco el balón de futbol

entonces kido grito: PUINGUINOS DE LA MUERTE

y aparecio una sombra que parecía la muere con su guañada luego aparecieron pingüinos morados de su túnica estiro la guadaña y atacaron los pingüinos todos cayeron inconscientes pero uno alcanzo a tirarle su cuchillo a kido haciéndole una cortada

midorikawa: fue rápidamente a ver como estaba su chico ya que le preocupo ver que se hubiera caído al suelo y se sujetara el brazo izquierdo

midorikawa: kido kido - el peli verde miro a su estratega le quito los lente- kido estas bien al quitarle los googles se quedó hipnotizado por los bellos ojos carmín del estratega de raimon.

kido: eso no importa ahora dime estas bien dijo sentándose y tomando a mido de los brazos

midorikawa: abrazo a kido muy tristemente y le dijo tenía miedo

Tenía mucho miedo kido-kun

kido: no te preocupes ya no te pueden hacer nada

midorikawa: negó con la cabeza no tenía miedo por mi tenía miedo de que te hicieran daño y te fueras o comenzaras a odiarme y ya nunca poder sentirte en mi piel que ya no fuera el dueño de tus labios que ya no fuera el dueño de tus caricias que ya no estuviera en tu corazón kido-kun gomenasai por mi culpa tienes está herida.

kido: vamos midorikawa hoy te quedaras a dormir en mi casa no quiero que vuelvas solo a la tuya dijo parándose y apoyándose un poco en midorikawa

midorikawa: kido-kun no quieres que te llame una ambulancia y te lleve al hospital

kido: no prefiero que mi doctor favorito me cuide y me atienda

midorikawa: (celosísimo) y quien es

kido: obvio que tu tonto dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza

En la casa de kido jejeje mejor dicho en su mansión

midorikawa dejo cómodamente a kido en la cama

midorikawa: iré por un botiquín

kido: está bien

midorikawa regreso con el botiquín en la mano

kido: oye mido-chan me alcanzas una camisa esta se llenó de sangre

midorikawa: claro no hay problema

kido trato de sacarse la camisa pero no podia le dolia mucho el brazo

midorikawa: baka no te esfuerces mucho le dijo quitándole la camisa y volviéndole a poner otra

kido aprovechó el momento y jalo a mido empujándolo a la cama quedando encima de el

midorikawa: kido-kun que hace

kido: mírame a los ojos y dime a que estúpido se le puede ocurrir caminar por un barrio tan peligroso a las 12:30 de la noche

midorikawa: a mi y si soy un estúpido es tu culpa dijo tapándose la cara

kido: y por que seria mi culpa dijo quitandole las manos de la cara déjame verte

midorikawa: y que si soy un estúpido yo queria venir a pedirte perdón y como me moría por verte pensé que me iba a ser más fácil venirme por esa calle pero en tal caso porque tú estabas ahí?

Kido: yo estaba ahi porque te conozco bien y te estuve esperando ahí desde las 8:30 de la noche

Midorikawa: porque lo harias no entie….

Kido: lo había besado mira midorikawa no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de agarrarte de las manos de este estúpido que te tenia hoy en sus piernas y después poder hablar contigo pero lo que te dije es verdad quiero que seas feliz aun si no estas a mi lado

Midorikawa: entonces nunca me vuelvas a preocupar asi que no entiende que yo te amo (dijo parándose y empujando a kido a la cama quedando sentado en su estómago) como lo oíste si yo ryuuji midorikawa estoy enamorado perdidamente del estratega número uno de Raimon yutto kido

Kido: etto midorikawa mi brazo me lo estas golpiando

Midorikawa: que bueno me alegra (dijo haciendo un adorable puchero)

Kido: bueno supongo que si no te comportas y eme vendas el brazo no te dare el helado que tenia guardado solo para ti

Mirdorikawa: no no me portare bien te lo prometo (dijo parandose y comenzando a envendar el brazo de kido)

Kido: mido-kun

Midorikawa: si kido-kun

Kido: regresa a ser mi novio quiero poder llamarte mi heladito de nuevo

Midorikawa: kido-kun gracias pero no me odias?

Kido: como podrias hacer eso si tu eres lo mas importante para mi.

Midorikawa: gracias kido-kun si comenzando a llorar pero prométeme que nunca me volverasa asustar tanto y me debes dar un helado

Kido: (mu gusta tanto tu inocencia penso) claro todo lo que quieres mi heladito

Midorikawa: entonces dime que nunca me volveras a engañar y quiero que me des un beso

Kido: yo yutto kido guro nunca volverte a engañar y se acerco hasta acorralar a midorikawa en el respaldo de la cama le abrió un poco la boca y comenzó unja dansa entre sus lenguas con tan solo la luna de el pacto de maor que acabban de hacer.

/**********************************************************************/

Y hasta aca este capitulo si este quedo un poco mas largo pero bueno nos inspiramos este no conto como se hicieron novios pero si quieren en otro lo contaran ahora las preguntas

Cual quieren que sea la siguiente reconcilacion?

Les gusto este capitulo? Bueno nos quedo algo cursi y largo pero bueno

Les gusto la nueva técnica de kido?

Feliz dia matta ne cuídense y adoren a el sensual dios aprhodi a y por cada review mido-chan gana un helado


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA chicos cómo están? Espero que bien bueno aquí nuestro nuevo chapter que se titula: tercera reconciliación

Bueno como saben inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level -5

Bueno dejen rivew gracias a todos bueno sin mas pre ángulos gocen del chapter

Tachimukai: "será que el capitán decía la verdad desde el principio quisas le dolio verme en brazos de otro" pensó el pobre chico con corazón destrozado

Tachimukai: "ya me canse le preguntare no me importa lo que paso el pasado es pasado lo que imparta es el presente y nuestro futuro"

Luego el chico fue a buscarlo corrió como su vida dependiera de ello cuando llego

¿?: Ha tachi-kun que haces aquí

Tachimukai: hola madre de endo (creeyeron que era endo verdad) el está aquí

Mamá de endo: no se fue de viaje con kido y los demas a Hokkaido

Tachimukai: Bueno muchas gracias "como se fue ha Hokkaido pero porque no importa iré allá"

Después de gastar un montón para llegar se dio cuenta que Hokkaido era un poco grande y no sabe dónde se hospedan o algo busco un hotel cerca de una pista de snowboard y un bosque más allá pero está prohibido ir al bosque luego recordó que fubuki le avía pasado una aplicación para localizar el teléfono de endo ya que lo hacía mucho con goenji lugo empezó a rrastrear el celular de endo estaba con kido, tsunami, ichinose y toramaru en un restaurante en su mismo hotel y endo lo vio

Endo: tahi quisieras ir con nosotros ala pista –dijo el chico con su tono escandaloso de siempre

Tachimukai: si

Kido: no se diga mas vamos

Los demás: HAI

Endo, kido , tachimukai y los demas fueron ala pista todos se estaban divirtiendo también tachi pero pararon para descansar en fue a traer unas bebidas en todo eso:

Tachimukai: chicos creo que ire a dar un paseo

Todos: ok

Tachimukai se fue hacia el bosque ya que no quería estar en la pista el no sabia que estaba prohibido y después de tanto caminar se dio cuenta que empezó a avecinarse una gran tormenta de nieve ya que estaban en hokkaido

Con los chicos:

Endo: hey donde esta tachi

Kido: no lose

Todos: nosotros tampoco

Ichinose: ha.. endo

Endo: Que?

Ichinose: mas bale que lo busques ya que se avecina una gran tormenta y quizás no viva si no llega al hotel

Endo: que

Endo fue en busca de su querido tachi pero la tormenta no espera a nadie

En sin importar que tan fuerte era la tormenta busco a su tachi encontró a su tachi en el suelo casi cubierto de nieve totalmente inconsciente endo lo cargo como si fuera una princesa (liza: solo le falta la música de fondo jajajaja) luego vio una choza entro ahí y lo acostó en la cama lo cubrí con su suéter vio que ya estaba mejor vio que su cara era tan linda cuando dormía el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse luego endo se hacerco a sus labios

Endo: "sus labios deben estar fríos mejor los caliento"

Cuando estaba el chico muy cerca tachimukai se despertó endo dio un salto hacia atrás

Tachimukai: endo

Endo: te lo juro puedo explicártelo –dijo el chico alterado

Tachimukai: endo –dijo un poco sonrojado – acercate

Endo obedecio ala orden del chico se sento junto a el en la cama

Endo: que pasa tachi

Tachimukai lo beso era un beso tirno pero no tardo en transformarse en uno de pacion

Tachimukai: endo perdoname si te hice sentir mal te amo quiero que volvamos a estar junto y esta ves para siempre

Endo: claro pero solo si medas una linda recompensa- dijo en un tono picaro

Bueno amigos hasta aquí el próximo chapter se servirá huevo con salchicha con limon bueno ustedes me entienden :3

Preguntas

-les gustara el platillo siguiente?

-endo y tachi se pasaran de la raya?

-a kido le tocara que pagar el hotel?

-estaran enojados porque lo puse en suspenso?

Elizabetn y liza: bye chicos cuídense no dejen de dejar review mido quiere helados y así TODOS ADOREMOS AL SENSUAL DIOS APHRODI


	10. Chapter 10

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5

Amigos recuerdan lo del fanfic anterior de lo que les dije jajajajjaja era broma pero esta planeado dárselos asi que no se preocupen bueno disfruten del fanfic

Era un día tranquilo unos chicos estaban felices ya que estaban juntos nuevamente todos los ukes reconciliados estaban en un nuevo puesto de comida llamado love love era un día triste para kazemaru porque esa era la fecha cuando su novio se le avía declarado kazemaru fue al parque y se sentó en el mismo lugar que fudou se le declaro el chico al recordar la felicidad que sintió ese día hizo que soltara unas lágrimas

¿?: Oye kazemaru estas bien

Kazemaru: si no te preocupes tiempo sin verte

¿?: lo mismo digo -n.n- pero porque lloras

Kazemaru: nada solo recordé que mi serie favorita termino (liza: yo e llorado por eso también) pero que se puede hacer –n.n- miyasaka que has hecho?

Miyasaka: nada seguir estudiando y entrenar lo mismo que tu

Kazemaru: ya veo

Miyasaka: quieres ir por un helado

Kazemaru: no gracias creo que quiero caminar pero preguntale a midorikawa el si debe querer

Con midorikawa

Midorikawa: alguien me menciono

Aphrodi: no lo creo oye pedimos elado de postre

Midorikawa: por supuesto dios aphrodi-dijo mido haciendo una reberencia

Volviendo con kazemaru

miyasaka : si necesitas algo llamame a este numero –dijo el rubio dándole un papel

kazemaru: ok

miyasaka: adiós

kazemaru: adiós

kazemaru: que es esto – dijo el chico agarrando una piedra que parecía la mitad de un corazón- esta es una piedra de amor eterno quien encuentre la otra mitad estarán unidos para siempre puras tonteras U.U – dijo el chico guardando la roca en su bolsillo de repente alguien a toda prisa choco con el peli azul haciendo que la roca de kazemaru saliera de su bolsillo

¿?: oye ten …- el chico o pudo terminar de hablar por ver de quien se trataba- perdón kazemaru no me fije por donde iba –dijo el chico levantando a kazemaru

Kazemaru: fudou porque tanta prisa- dijo el chico sorprendido y nervioso

Fudou: por nada oye esto es tuyo?

Kazemaru: si porque – dijo el chico tomando la roca

Fudou: mira- dijo el chico mostrándole la otra mitad

Kazemaru: eso es…

Fudou: parece que nacimos para estar juntos – dijo el chico sonriendo – kazemaru lo lamento por todo quiero que sepas que fui un tonto pero quiero que estés junto a mí – dijo el chico abrazándolo

Kazemaru- fudou –dijo el chico sonrojado y correspondiendo al abrazo – yo también quiero que estés junto a mí no quiero que volvamos a pelear te amo –dijo el chico abrazandolo más fuerte y sacando algunas lagrimas

Fudou: yo también te amo- dijo el chico dándole un tierno pero largo beso

Kazemaru: quieres ir a caminar un rato

Fudou : la verdad porque no vamos a la feria nosotros dos

Kazemaru: claro n.n

En la feria había muchos atracciones pero no había tiempo para probarlas todas

Kazemaru: amor subamos a ese – dijo señalando una atracción con forma de martillo que parecía muy peligroso

Fudou: no eso es para debieles mejor vamos a ese –dijo señalando una atracción todavía más peligrosa donde unas personas de unos 18 años salían totalmente traumados

Kazemaru: O.o mejor vamos a la casa embrujada

Fudou: decuerdo n.n

Luego salieron los chicos fudou estaba cargando a kazemaru totalmente aterrado

Fudou: eso fue divertido vamos otra vez

Kazemaru: acaso quieres que muera –grito el chico

Fudou: no claro que no – dijo soltándolo para que se parara

Kazemaru: oye vamos a ese juego de tiro al blanco

Fudou: ok pero…..

Kazemaru: pero…..

Fudou: quiero que apostemos :3

Kazemaru: que quieres apostar

Fudou le susurro al oído y kazemaru se puso mas rojo que un tomate

Kazemaru: pero solo lo are si aciertas y son solo 2 oportunidades de acuerdo

Fuedou: ok me gustan los desafíos

Fudou le pago al señor para que le diera unos dardos fudou con una cara de aterradora cerro los ojos y tiro 5 dardos los cuales todos dieron el el blanco

Fudou: que fácil U.U- dijo recibiendo un peluche con forma de oso muy esponjoso y bonito

Kazemaru: creo que pagarte lo acordado verdad

Fudou. Sip :3

Bueno amigos asta aquí el fic haora la preguntas

-que fue lo que apostaron?

-aphrodi sera el dios mas querido en el mundo?

-pasara algo inesperado con miyasaka?

-midorikawa tendrá mas hambre que nunca?

-nos mataran por la broma del lemon?

Bueno gracias por todo amigos espero que no se enojen por favor dejen review si dejan review encontraran la piedra de amor eterno y la otra mitad lo encontrara la persona perfecta para ti y asi

Todos adoremos al sensual dios aphrodi


End file.
